1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle occupant restraint system, and particularly relates to a seat belt system and a vehicle seat in which the seat belt system is integrated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Seat belt systems are commonly used to restrain vehicle occupants. A typical seat belt system for a vehicle occupant includes a length of belt webbing extensible about the occupant and anchored to the vehicle. In the event of sudden vehicle deceleration such as occurs in a vehicle collision, the occupant initially continues to move forward relative to the vehicle and then is restrained by the belt webbing.
It is known to anchor the length of belt webbing to a vehicle seat in which the occupant is seated, rather than to the vehicle body. The ends of the belt webbing are connected with the frame of the vehicle seat. Forces from the seat belt webbing caused by the vehicle occupant's tensioning of the belt webbing are transferred to the seat frame. The seat frame members thus absorb the sudden and relatively high loads caused by the vehicle occupant's tensioning of the belt webbing during a vehicle collision. It is important, therefore, that the seat frame members not deform under such loads.